Flying
by elrosia
Summary: Ron takes Hermione flying. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Pure Romione fluff. I make no apologies. Rated M for scenes in future chapters of a mildly sexual nature. All feedback appreciated. Thanks for reading!  
_

 _Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling_

* * *

The light slanting in through the window blinds cast stripes of shadow across the room. Leaning back against the headboard of my twin bed, I let my eyes go unfocused, making shapes out of the shadows. The familiarity of my childhood bedroom twisted into something strange and slightly unnerving. Blinking, I let my eyes refocus again, the objects in my room falling comfortingly back into place. I shook my head and stretched.

Pushing back the blankets, I climbed out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom adjoining my bedroom. Flipping the light switch, I blinked against the sudden brightness and fumbled for my toothbrush. As I brushed my teeth, I stared into the mirror at my reflection, taking note of my frizzy hair and pale complexion, my skin looking washed out in the glare of the vanity lights. I rinsed my mouth and dropped my toothbrush back into its cup next to the sink.

Looking back into the mirror, I turned my head first to one side, then the other, peering at myself from various angles as though I might suddenly see a different face appear in the glass. I gathered my hair into my hands, twisting it and holding it above my head before dropping it back onto my shoulders. Leaning in close to the glass, I studied my face in detail, the dark honey color of my eyes, the light smattering of freckles across my nose and cheeks, the curve of my lips, the angle of my jaw. Analyzing my features, I wondered to myself whether I was pretty or plain. Sometimes if I caught myself in the right light, at a certain angle, it was as if I were seeing a new person, somebody beautiful. But then, as I looked at myself straight on again, I was faced once more with the image of plain old Hermione Granger.

Stepping back, I grabbed my hairbrush and attempted to tame my wild curls, pulling my hair back as smoothly as I could into a ponytail. I washed my face and reached blindly for the fluffy yellow towel hanging next to the sink. Rubbing the coarse fabric against my face, I felt the blood rush to the surface of my skin, making me feel more awake and alert. Refolding the towel, I placed it neatly back onto the towel bar and walked back into the bedroom to get dressed.

Opening my closet, my eyes ran over the orderly arrangement of clothing hanging there, waiting to see if anything stood out to me. Of course, nothing ever did. My clothes were all somewhat basic and unremarkable. _Plain clothes for a plain girl,_ I thought to myself as I grabbed a green and pink striped shirt off a hanger along with a pair of khaki pants. I dressed, tossing my pajamas into the laundry basket and pulling on a pair of worn tennis shoes before making the bed and leaving the room.

As I headed downstairs, I listened for the sounds of my parents moving about in the house. Passing through the front hall, I glanced at the tall grandfather clock on my way to the kitchen. _9:37am. They must have already gone to work._ Normally I was an early riser, up before the sun, but these summer days had me feeling a bit lazy.

Entering the kitchen, I was met with the warm, mingled scents of coffee and oats. I lifted the lid of the slow cooker sitting on the granite countertop and saw that someone had left a pot of oatmeal warming inside. I inhaled, taking in the scents of vanilla, brown sugar, and nutmeg, before setting the lid aside. I pulled at the handle of the dark wooden cabinet and took down a small, green bowl from the shelf. Rummaging in the silverware drawer, I located a spoon and began to scoop some oatmeal into my dish. I cut in some banana and added a splash of milk, pouring myself a glass of orange juice as well before climbing up onto a tall stool at the kitchen island to eat my breakfast.

Before I was halfway through, I thought I heard a clattering noise outside. Pausing, I looked up from my bowl and listened intently. After a moment, there was a knock at the door. Hopping off the stool, I headed toward the front hall, approaching cautiously. I stood on my tiptoes to peer out through the peephole, wand in hand. Squinting, I could just make out the ginger-haired form of Ronald Weasley. I sighed, shoving my wand back into my pocket as I pulled open the door. Ron stood on the porch leaning casually against a broomstick, his clothing rumpled and hair wild, with a careless grin on his face.

"You scared me half to death," I greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too," he answered, pushing past me into the house without waiting for an invitation.

I closed the door and crossed my arms, turning to face him as I awaited an explanation. I watched his eyes light up as he sniffed the air. "Brilliant! Is that breakfast?" he asked eagerly as he dropped his broom by the front door and followed his nose to the kitchen. Rolling my eyes, I followed behind him.

Ron wasted no time in locating the pot of oatmeal and procuring a large bowl which he filled to the brim. Already shoveling food into his mouth, he finally turned to face me.

I placed my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow at him. "Just make yourself at home," I told him.

"Fanks," he mumbled through a mouthful of food.

I shook my head. "Well?" I prompted, "Aren't you going to tell me what you're doing here?"

He swallowed and licked his lips. Feeling suddenly awkward, I tried not to let my eyes linger on his mouth, instead forming my face into a stern expression as I met his eyes.

"I came to rescue you from boredom. Thought you could use a bit of fun," he said, grinning again. His smile was infectious. I felt my face begin to soften, but held firmly to my senses as I looked at him with a frown.

"Ronald Weasley, please tell me you did not fly all the way here just for a 'bit of fun'! Someone could have seen you! Do you realize how much trouble you could get in?" I scolded him.

Ron shrugged, waving off my concern. "Nah, I was careful," he said, "Nobody saw me. You worry too much, Hermione."

"Oh, honestly, Ron. You take too many unnecessary risks. I'll be at the Burrow next week as it is," I said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, well…" Ron mumbled, his face inexplicably turning a pale shade of crimson as he said almost inaudibly, "There's always too many people there."

Abruptly, he turned away from me and, seeming to notice my bowl still sitting on the counter, placed his own next to it as he plopped down onto a stool. Looking over at me, he patted the stool next to him invitingly. I sighed, giving in, and climbed up beside him to finish my breakfast. Glancing sidelong at Ron, I noticed his pleased smile as he turned his attention back to his food. I chose to ignore it and continued eating my oatmeal in silence.

Ron, of course, finished first. Pushing his dish away, he turned towards me and leaned his elbow on the counter, resting his head in his hand as he watched me eating. I looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. "There's more oatmeal in the pot if you want it," I told him.

He shook his head. "I ate the last of it," he said.

I stared at his eager face for a moment as he flashed me his most charming smile. As I looked into his twinkling blue eyes, I felt my breath catch in my chest. Rolling my eyes, I pushed my bowl over towards him, trying to appear aggravated but feeling my face betray me as a smile formed on my lips.

Flashing his teeth in a wide grin, he paused only to say, "Thanks, Hermione!" before beginning to polish off the rest of my oatmeal. I watched as he devoured it, resisting the urge to run my fingers through his tousled hair and smooth down the ginger locks.

Mostly to give myself something else to do, I grabbed his empty dish and hopped off the barstool, walking over to the sink to rinse it out. As I scrubbed at it with a brush, the water running from the faucet, I didn't hear him come up behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt him press against my back, leaning over me to drop his now empty bowl into the sink. I felt his breath against my ear, the rumble of his words sending a shiver through me as he said, "That was great, thanks."

"Mmhmm," I mumbled, my body on edge as I waited for him to move away. I picked up the other dish and began scrubbing at it a bit too vigorously.

Finally, he stepped back and I could breathe normally again. After rinsing the bowls and spoons, I placed them in the drainer next to the sink and shut off the faucet. Turning to face him as I dried my hands, I thought I caught an odd look in his eye as he stood watching me, but it was gone before I could be sure I had even seen it. While I considered this, he turned and picked up my glass of orange juice from the counter, draining it before setting it down again.

"Well," he said brightly, "Let's go!"

Confused, I asked slowly, "Go where?"

With a mischievous smile, he raised his eyebrows and said dramatically, "I'm taking you flying."

My eyes widened and I felt my mouth go dry. I stood speechless for a moment, stunned. He took advantage of my momentary silence to grasp my hand and begin pulling me towards the front door.

Recovering shortly, I dug in my heels and began to protest. "Ron, no. We can't."

Undeterred, he glanced back at me. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because…" I began, gathering my thoughts for an argument, "It's dangerous. Anyone could see us. We'd be breaking about a dozen wizarding laws. And…" I trailed off, not wanting to mention the real reason I didn't want to go. The truth was, flying terrified me. I preferred to keep my feet safely on solid ground.

Ron stopped abruptly. Letting go of my hand, he crossed his arms and turned to me with an amused grin. "Scared?" he challenged, eyebrows raised.

I felt the heat rush to my face as anger swelled in my chest. Wanting nothing more than to wipe that smug look off his face, I retorted, "Of course not!" And before I could consider what I was agreeing to, I added, "Let's go!"

"Brilliant!" Ron grasped my hand again with a triumphant smile, pulling me once more towards the door.

He grabbed his broom as we walked through the front hall and out onto the porch. A knot of uneasiness began to develop in the pit of my stomach as the door closed behind us. _I can do this,_ I told myself firmly, summoning my courage. Focusing on the warmth of his calloused palm as he continued to hold my hand firmly in his, I followed as Ron led me around to the back of the house, finally stopping in the shade of a large tree in the backyard.

I looked up at the tree, then over to him, confused. "What are we doing?" I asked.

He glanced around and responded, "Don't want anyone to see us disappear."

" _Disappear?"_ A startled bird took off from a branch above us at the sound of my voice.

"Shhh…" Ron shushed me, placing his hand on my shoulder as he glanced around again. "Look," he began to explain, holding out the broom towards me, "Fred and George charmed it, see, so whoever is riding it turns invisible. It's like their Headless Hats, only instead of your head disappearing, it's your whole body!" he finished excitedly. "Only…" he continued somewhat reluctantly, "I reckon they haven't worked out all the kinks yet, because it begins to wear off after a bit." Noticing my look, he added hastily, "But we just need it to last long enough to get under cloud cover anyway, and then we'll get far enough away from the Muggles that it won't really matter."

"Ron, I don't know. This sounds like a really bad idea," I told him. "Maybe we should—" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Come on, Hermione. Live a little." He looked down at me hopefully. Crossing my arms, I glared back at him, unconvinced.

"Alright," he said, holding his hands up in defeat, "I understand if it's too much for you. Why don't we just go back inside and you can spend your day reading books about other people who've lived their lives. Much safer." The smugness was back on his face and I was sorely tempted to slap him.

"Fine," I said through gritted teeth, my hands curled into fists at my side. "Let's get this over with."

His face lit up in excitement and he pulled me towards him, glancing around once more to make sure nobody was around to see us. Suddenly the nervousness was back in full force as I hesitantly mounted the broom in front of him, my hands shaking slightly. Ron seemed to notice this, speaking soothingly into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me, his hands gripping the broom in front of mine. "It's ok, Hermione. Trust me. I won't let you fall."

I tried to relax my muscles, but the sound of his voice in my ear made me tense up for very different reasons. "Okay," I managed to squeak.

He rubbed my arm comfortingly before gripping the broom once again. "Ready?" he asked.

I mumbled something like an affirmation, and before I knew it he had kicked off the ground, vanishing us and the broom as he had promised. As we rose into the air, my stomach dropped and I couldn't help the shriek that escaped my lips. "Shhh…" Ron said, "I've got you."

Clenching my jaw, I pressed my lips firmly together, resisting the urge to shut my eyes as I gripped the broom more tightly. Settling back into his warmth, I felt Ron pressed reassuringly against my back, his arms encircling mine. As he pulled the broom up to go higher, I said "Just be careful, ok?"

"Don't worry," he replied. "No loops, no rolls, nothing too crazy. I promise."

I took a shaky breath and looked down below us. It was scary enough being this high up, but not being able to see ourselves made it that much stranger. I watched the ground drop farther away. Houses and buildings grew smaller and smaller, before disappearing altogether as we left the populated areas to fly over forests and fields.

I shivered, the air growing colder the higher we ascended. "I should have brought a jacket," I said.

I felt our balance shift slightly, then Ron's warm hand against my arm as he chaffed my skin before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me tightly against him. Tucking his chin into the crook of my neck, he asked, "Better?"

I shivered again, this time feeling a warmth flood through my veins as my face flushed and my skin tingled. "Yes," I mumbled.

I noticed the vanishing charm wearing off after a time, the broom slowly becoming visible along with our hands grasping it. Looking down to where Ron's arm encircled my waist, I felt a giddiness flow through me that had nothing to do with the altitude.

I began to relax as we flew through the clouds, starting to get used to the swooping feeling in my stomach. Looking down over the scenery below us, I watched the sun glinting on the water as a river wound its way through a thick wood, the tree canopy looking like an artist's palette with shades of greens and browns blending into each other. Then the trees thinned out until the ground looked like it was covered in a soft green velvet, rolling in waves as the hills rose and fell.

"It's beautiful," I murmured.

I felt Ron's lips stretch into a smile against my neck. "I know," he said.

Turning my head slightly, I glanced over at him. His eyes were fixed on my face in a deep blue, penetrating gaze. I felt my bottom lip tremble and pulled it into my mouth, biting down to keep it still. Ron's eyes then moved downward, staring at my lips almost hungrily.

I studied his face, so close to mine. Drinking in his features, I took in the smattering of freckles across his skin, his pale lashes framing his bright, blue eyes, the strands of red hair blowing against his forehead, and his long, straight nose leading down to his soft, full mouth. I watched as his tongue darted out, wetting his lips. I felt my breath catch and looked up to meet his eyes once again.

 _That was the look,_ I thought suddenly. The look I thought I had caught a glimpse of back in my kitchen, only now it wasn't just a glimpse. Now he turned his eyes on me with an intensity I had never seen there before. I felt his arm tighten around my middle as he spoke my name softly, "Hermione."

I swallowed, feeling my heartrate speed up. Shaking slightly, I took a deep breath, trying to still my body.

"Are you cold?" he asked me.

I shook my head, my eyes locked on his. "No," I whispered.

Then his face was coming closer and I closed my eyes as I felt his warm, soft lips against my own. For a few moments, I forgot everything else as his mouth moved against mine, sweetly at first before becoming more urgent. As his tongue brushed against my lips, I let my mouth open to his, turning my body towards him and reaching one hand up to tangle into the hair at the nape of his neck. His mouth tasted of citrus and vanilla with a hint of something else, something indefinable that was all his own. Suddenly, I felt a rush as the broom swooped down, dropping us slightly. I gasped as I pulled back from him, abruptly remembering where we were as I twisted around to grab onto the broom handle tightly.

I felt Ron's brief chuckle vibrating against my back as he muttered sheepishly, "Sorry." Releasing my waist, he placed both hands firmly on the broom and added, "We're almost there anyway."

"Almost where?" I asked, but he didn't respond.

Looking down, I saw we were flying over some sort of field or meadow, sprinkled here and there with large, leafy trees and covered in tall grasses strewn with wildflowers. In the distance, I thought I could make out a glimmer of light reflected on water. As we slowly descended, my suspicions were confirmed as a small lake came into view.

"Where are we going?" I asked again.

"You'll see," said Ron as he continued our descent.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt Ron's arm go around my waist as we approached a landing, tightening slightly as we touched onto the ground, before releasing me again as we dismounted. Relief flooded through me as I felt my feet touch safely on solid ground at last. The feeling was short-lived, however. An anxiety bordering on panic soon began to creep up on me as the realization of what we had just done finally hit me. We had crossed a line, unthinkingly, and I wasn't sure we'd be able to go back again. Not that I was sure I really wanted to.

 _Oh, my god,_ I thought. _He just kissed me. I mean, I kissed him._ Suddenly confused, I realized I didn't know which one of us had actually initiated the kiss, a consideration which set off a new whirlwind of thoughts buzzing through my frantic mind. _Did he want to kiss me? Did I just throw myself at him? Does he think I've lost my mind? What_ is _he thinking? And why isn't he saying anything? Does he think it was a mistake?_

I found myself avoiding Ron's eye as I took in our surroundings. We were on the shores of a small lake, bordered by clusters of trees. As I glanced around us I suddenly spotted a blanket spread out underneath a tree near the water, with something lying on the ground beside it that I couldn't quite make out. I took a step towards it, then stopped, finally looking over to where Ron stood. He was staring down at his feet, hands shoved into his pockets as he rocked back on his heels.

"What is this place?" I asked him, my voice sounding strangely loud to my ears.

"Oh, er…no place…that is, I mean, it's someplace, but…uh…" he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck as he continued studying his feet.

His obvious nervousness gave me butterflies in my stomach. I tried a new question. "What's that?" I asked, gesturing to the blanket laid out on the ground.

Clearing his throat, he glanced at me sideways, raising his shoulder in a half shrug as he said, "I thought we could have a picnic."

Looking back towards the blanket, I took a few steps closer and saw that the obscure object I had noticed before was a basket. I raised my eyebrows and turned to Ron, unable to hide my surprise. This was so unlike him. In fact, this entire morning had been a bit surreal. _He must have stopped by here earlier to set all this up,_ I realized. Filled with confusion, I tried to puzzle out the meaning of his behavior. The word _why_ was on the tip of my tongue, but I held it back, not wanting to offend him by asking.

"Oh," I said finally.

Ron then began to move away, heading towards the blanket laid out on the ground. I followed, observing his tall, lanky form and loping stride as he walked before me. Settling down next to him as he flopped onto the ground, I watched as he began pulling items out of the basket. Wrapped sandwiches, cookies, and sliced fruit, followed by a jug of pumpkin juice and two glasses were soon arranged on the blanket in front of us.

"Hungry?" he asked.

I thought about it. Breakfast did seem like a long time past and I was feeling a bit shaky. _Must be all the excitement of the day—with the stress of flying and all,_ I told myself. However, as a surge of nervous energy went through me, causing my stomach to clench as though it were tied into knots, I decided I wasn't feeling up to eating just then.

"Thirsty," I responded.

Ron grabbed the jug of pumpkin juice, unstoppering it and filling both glasses before handing me one.

"Thanks," I said as I accepted the offered glass. Taking a sip, I felt the cool liquid soothe my throat and sighed.

I watched as Ron gulped down his own juice, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he finished. Then he grabbed a sandwich and took a large bite, stretching his legs out in front of him as he leaned back on one arm.

 _Okay,_ I thought to myself, _if he's going to pretend like nothing just happened then so will I._ I picked up a sandwich and unwrapped it, placing it on my lap and setting my glass down beside me. Sitting cross-legged, I looked out over the lake, watching the wind create ripples on the surface of the water. The sun shone pleasantly, glimmering on the waves and filtering down through the leaves of the tree above us. I turned my face upwards and closed my eyes, drinking it in. _This is nice,_ I thought, then echoed the thought aloud.

"This is nice," I said, eyes still closed as my face tilted toward the sun.

Suddenly, I felt something soft brush against my cheek. Opening my eyes, I glanced over to see Ron looking at me, his expression thoughtful as his eyes focused on my face. I watched this time as his hand reached up again, fingers lightly grazing my cheek before brushing at an errant strand of hair and tucking it behind my ear. A soft hum went through my body at the gesture.

"You're so pretty, Hermione," said Ron in a low voice.

I felt my face turn hot as a flush creeped up my neck. Embarrassed, I looked down and began picking at my sandwich, unable to speak. _He thinks I'm pretty_ , I thought giddily, trying to control the dizzying wave of emotions that went through me at his words as my stomach soared and then dropped again. _Now I really can't eat anything,_ I thought ruefully. Pushing the sandwich off my lap and back onto the blanket, I finally looked up at him, my heart pounding in my chest as I met his gaze.

"Thank you," I managed to mumble.

I felt Ron's fingers against my skin once more as he traced them across my forehead, down the curve of my cheek to my chin, before rubbing his thumb gently across my bottom lip. My mouth felt suddenly dry and I couldn't keep my tongue from sliding out to wet my lips, lightly brushing against his fingertip in the process. Something shifted behind his eyes as they locked with mine. I felt my nerves buzzing as my breath sped up.

This time there was no doubt in my mind about who kissed who as he took my face in both of his hands, dipping his head down to capture my mouth with his as a small groan issued from the back of his throat. I pulled away momentarily to gasp in a breath of air as a shockwave rolled through my body before crashing my lips onto his again. I felt his hands begin to move, one tangling itself in my hair while the other slid down my back, pulling me into him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, gripping the back of his shirt as his tongue delved into my mouth.

Needing to get closer to him, I sat up on my knees, pressing my body into his as I slid my arms up around his neck. I felt our balance shift and suddenly he was toppling backwards as I fell forward on top of him, his hands grabbing my waist to break my fall. Looking down at Ron, I was overwhelmed by how endearing he looked with his red hair rumpled, an expression almost of wonder shining in his clear, blue eyes while he panted breathlessly, mouth hanging half open. As my eyes ran over his face, sprinkled randomly with tiny freckles, I had the sudden urge to kiss each one of them. Bending my head towards him, I began to lightly pepper kisses across his cheeks, over his forehead, down to the tip of his nose and the corner of his mouth before pulling back to look at him once more. His eyes were closed now, his pale lashes resting delicately against his skin. I placed a soft kiss on each eyelid.

"'Mione," he murmured, opening his eyes to meet mine as he gripped my waist more tightly.

"Ron," I breathed.

Swallowing, I brought my hand up to his face and ran my thumb along his bottom lip, mimicking his earlier movement. He puckered his lips, placing a kiss against the pad of my thumb. Leaning down again, I pressed my lips to his once more, losing myself in the feel of his mouth as it moved against mine. _His lips feel so soft,_ I thought, _so…right. Why haven't we done this before?_ This was my last coherent thought as my senses took over, my mind growing quiet and distant as my body clamoured for attention.

I focused on the feel of Ron's hands on my body, one traveling along my side, tracing up the curve of my waist and back down again as the other slid down my back before pausing at the hem of my shirt. I felt the fabric lift away as his hand suddenly made contact with my skin, sending a tremor through my body as I tried and failed to suppress a moan. I ground my hips into his as he traced circles on the small of my back, my skin tingling at his touch.

Suddenly my world turned upside down as Ron grasped me to him, rolling us over until I was lying on my back. I was vaguely aware of a clinking noise followed by a splash from what was undoubtedly my glass of pumpkin juice toppling over. Ignoring this, I looked up at him as he hovered over me, hands planted on the ground on either side of me as his legs settled between mine. I ran my hands up his arms, pushing up his sleeves to grip his biceps before running over his broad shoulders and tracing downwards. Placing my palms flat against his chest, I could feel the soft _thump_ of his rapidly beating heart against my fingertips. Raising my eyes to meet his, I took in their dark, fervent expression, his dilated pupils turning the light, crystal blue into a deeper shade of cerulean.

Holding his gaze, I trailed my hands down from his chest to his stomach, feeling the muscles in his abdomen tighten as I gripped the hem of his shirt before sliding my hands underneath. I watched his eyes close tightly and his mouth fall open as my fingertips connected with his skin. I let my hands travel slowly up the length of his torso, the material of his shirt bunching as his breath quickened and grew more erratic. Tugging at the fabric, I pulled the shirt up as far as it would go, taking in the sight of his taut muscles covered by smooth, milky skin. He had freckles even here, and I leaned forward to place my lips against one of them. His eyes were open now, watching me as I dropped a kiss onto his chest before falling back to look up at him once again.

"God, Hermione," he groaned.

I didn't understand what had come over me as I fought the urge to tear the shirt from his body. _What are we doing?_ I asked myself, my mind finally able to have a say now that his lips were separated from mine. _Shouldn't we talk about this? I'm not the type of person to..._

My thoughts trailed off again as Ron lowered his head, his soft lips meeting mine briefly before moving across my face, dropping kisses against my cheeks and nose, traveling across my forehead before pausing to rest against my temple. I could feel his breath hot against my skin and then I gasped as his mouth captured my earlobe, his warm tongue circling it before running over the length of my ear. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as I grasped his shoulders, pulling him down towards me. He dropped onto his elbows, hands tangling into my hair as his mouth continued its ministrations on my ear before moving lower, leaving a trail of wet kisses as he traveled down to my neck. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, a warmth tugging at my center as I felt his tongue against my skin, drawing patterns on my neck, the hollow of my throat, down to my collarbone. I dug my fingers into his shoulders, reveling in the weight of his hard body pressed firmly against mine.

My breath quickened as I felt his fingertips lightly grazing my skin just above the collar of my shirt. They hesitated at the top button before running back along the length of the loose collar once more, leaving a trail that his lips soon followed. I held my breath, torn. Part of me wanted him to continue, undoing not just that button, but all three of the buttons on my top. In fact, that part of me wanted him to rip it off me completely before removing his shirt as well, allowing me to feel his bare skin pressed against mine. But the other, more rational part of me knew that I should stop this now before it went too far. Squeezing my eyes shut, I bit down on my lip, my hands poised against his shoulders, trying to find the will to push him away.

It took me a moment to realize that Ron had paused in his movements. Opening my eyes, I saw that he had pulled back and was watching me, a look of concern on his face.

He furrowed his brow, eyes full of apprehension as he asked, "Are you okay?"

I sighed out the breath I had been holding. Reaching up, I took his face in both of my hands, smoothing my fingertips over his forehead, wanting to erase the worry lines I saw forming there. I felt guilty for being the cause of them. I didn't want him to think that he had done anything wrong. Quite the opposite. Everything we'd been doing had felt so right, it only made me want more. In fact, I'd never wanted anything so much in my entire life, and it was this feeling that somehow terrified me. I felt out of control, vulnerable. I didn't even know what any of this meant.

My mind suddenly went on overdrive trying to figure it out. _What are we doing here? What does he even want from me? Does he want me to be his girlfriend?_ I blushed as this thought passed through my mind, the question sounding childish to me even as the idea of being his girlfriend filled me with a warm glow. _Everything feels so backwards. We just had our first kiss! And now already I'm thinking of…_ my blush deepening, I found I couldn't declare what I was thinking of even to myself. _Shouldn't we go on a date or something first?_ Technically, this was a sort of date, I debated with myself. _We aren't even together. He's not even my…boyfriend._ I hesitated at this thought. What was he to me then? A friend? Certainly, he was more than that. _Does it matter? He clearly wants more too. Or maybe he just wanted to…_

My train of thought was interrupted as Ron began to pull away. Realizing I still hadn't spoken, I instinctively called out, "No." I clutched at his shirt, willing him to stay.

He paused. "No?" he asked slowly. "You're not okay?"

I knit my brow in confusion before recollecting the question he had asked me some moments ago. "No," I repeated, then amended, "I mean, yes. That is…yes, I'm okay…and…" I hesitated before concluding, "no, I…I don't want you to go."

Ron's face softened, his eyes warm as he settled onto his side, pulling me to him. "I'm not going anywhere," he said, a crooked smile on his face as he added with a laugh, "believe me."


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled as I nestled up next to Ron, burying my face in his chest as his arms went around me. I felt a calm begin to come over me as his hand slowly rubbed back and forth in leisurely circles across my back. Closing my eyes, I focused on the rise and fall of his chest against my cheek as he breathed in and out and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat echoing in my ear. I felt my internal dialogue quieting as my anxiety melted away in his arms. _This is Ron,_ I said to myself. _My Ron._ _Ronald Weasley. My best friend._ There was no one I trusted more than him.

I pulled back to look at him. This was the boy I had been dreaming about for years. Imperfect as he was, I couldn't imagine myself with anybody else. He had been my knight in rusted armor. He'd taken on a mountain troll for me, stood up to Malfoy for me, defended me in classes on numerous occasions. He was brave and loyal and passionate. He looked out for me and cared about me, though he often had a strange way of showing it. Sometimes his insecurity got the best of him and caused all sorts of odd behavior.

Ron had a tendency to doubt himself, always comparing himself to others, trying to measure up to his brothers, his friends, even his enemies. Although he often second-guessed his own abilities, I knew how clever he could be when he really tried. It's what made me constantly push him to work on his homework, to try harder in class. I knew what he was capable of.

It was most evident when he was absorbed in a game of wizard's chess, an area in which his confidence soared. I loved watching him play; his brow furrowing with a look of intense concentration; his strong, assured tone of voice as he ordered his pieces across the board; how he'd run his hands through his hair while he strategized, causing it to stick up at odd angles; the way the corner of his mouth lifted each time he made a particularly clever move. Nobody stood a chance against him. Even I, who prided myself on my logic, had lost to him more times than I'd like to count. I didn't mind it. Well…maybe just a little. Accepting defeat wasn't my strong suit. In fact, I tended to avoid the things I wasn't good at. I hated that feeling of failure more than almost anything else. But, somehow, when Ron asked me to, I would always consent to play, even knowing I would lose. It was worth it just to see the look of pride on his face when he won.

He was brilliant and funny and kind. No one could make me laugh the way he could. No one could make my blood boil the way he could either, and not always in a pleasant way. We spent half our lives at each other's throats. He could be tactless and impulsive, often saying the wrong thing and rarely apologizing. His stubbornness rivaled my own. But, he challenged me to look at things in a different way, to see what was really important. He showed me the big picture when I got too caught up in the details and he pushed me to step outside my comfort zone. No one else could have gotten me on that broomstick today.

I knew I challenged him, too, always pushing him to be his best. We challenged each other, and there was something exciting about being near him, even when we were rowing. Maybe even especially then. Because I knew that no matter how often we fought, he would still be there. He saw right through me, flaws and all, and accepted me for who I was. I didn't have to be 'perfect' Hermione Granger around him. I could just be me.

And maybe that meant I could be honest, too. I leaned back, propping myself on my elbow before opening my mouth to speak. "Ron," I began, but he cut me off.

"Wait, Hermione," he said quickly, pulling himself up to a sitting position. "I need to tell you something."

Feeling suddenly worried, I sat up as well. I swiped at my disheveled hair, attempting to smooth it back into the hair tie it had, by now, almost entirely escaped from. My mind raced through all the possibilities of what he could want to tell me, none of them very good, as I waited for Ron to speak again.

I had to wait awhile, however. Though he had seemed eager enough to talk at first, he now sat silent, avoiding my eyes, while his ears turned a burning shade of scarlet. I suppressed a smile at the sight of this. It was another trait of his that I couldn't help but find endearing.

"Ron?" I prompted after some minutes of silence.

Finally, he looked up at me, rubbing the back of his neck as he began, "Look, Hermione, I didn't bring you out here just to go flying."

"Okay…" I said slowly. _What is he saying?_

Now his entire face flushed red as he began to stammer, "No wait, I didn't bring you out here for – that is, to – I mean, it wasn't like I planned…" He huffed out a breath of air, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Let me start over," he said, looking at me pleadingly.

I felt myself growing increasingly anxious the longer he prolonged this speech, wondering what terrible disclosure he was building up to. Wrapping my arms around myself protectively, I looked him in the eye and said, "Just rip the band-aid off, Ron."

He looked puzzled. "The what?" he asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "It's a Muggle expression. It means just get it over with."

"Oh," he said, a baffled look still on his face. His momentary confusion seemed to have distracted him from the subject.

"Ron?" I reminded him, "You needed to tell me something?"

"Right," he said. "Well, what I was saying was that I, uh, wanted to bring you out here…so that we could have someplace to talk – you know, privately – because, well, I wanted to tell you – that, erm…" he paused, looking at me.

His eyes held a strange mixture of emotion. I tried to decipher his expression but found it nearly impossible. What was that look on his face? Fear? Nerves? Certainly, but there was something else. I couldn't quite place it. He seemed almost in pain, but as his eyes locked with mine, I saw something in their depths that drew me to him like a magnet. I couldn't imagine what could be going through his mind at that moment.

He took in a shaky breath, his gaze never wavering as he said quietly, "Hermione, I'm in love with you."

There was a pause as his words took a moment to sink in. I felt a wave of pressure surge out from my chest, running through my veins, down my limbs to the tips of my fingers and toes, tingling up my neck to my scalp. Blinking, I felt the breath leave my body as my vision dimmed momentarily before returning, white spots blurring my eyes. My ears were ringing and my tongue felt numb. I touched a hand to my neck, the throbbing in my fingertips keeping time with the pulse at my throat.

Then the pressure seemed to release itself and I found I could breathe normally again. Suddenly, I felt like bursting out laughing. I glanced up at Ron's terrified face, smiling as I took one of his hands in my own. Turning it over, I smoothed out his long fingers, bending to place a kiss on his palm before curling his hand around mine and looking up at him again.

"Ron…" I began, but had to pause as a sudden surge of nerves caused my throat to close up involuntarily. Swallowing, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, pushing the butterflies back down. I didn't know why I was so nervous when he had already just told me that he loves me. _He loves me,_ I thought. I felt a thrill go through me at the words.Gathering my courage, I met his eyes again and blurted out the secret I'd been keeping for a long time. "I'm in love with you, too."

I watched the fear and doubt flee from Ron's eyes to be replaced by a look of elation as his mouth burst into a wide grin.

"Brilliant," he breathed, then kissed me soundly.

I clung to him, my hands moving urgently, wrapping around his neck, tangling in his hair, grasping at his shoulders, his arms, his back. I let my mouth speak for me, not in words but in the insistent pressure of my lips against his, telling him all the things I'd kept hidden for so long – the things I had been so afraid to reveal. This kiss felt different than the ones we had shared before. It felt as if a wall between us was crumbling, a wall built of fear and blame and misunderstanding. As it came crashing down, I could suddenly see things so clearly. It all seemed so simple. We belonged together. This felt natural, this felt right. It was just him and me and none of the rest of it mattered. I couldn't believe how long it had taken us to get to this point. So much wasted time, so many missed opportunities.

My legs slid off the ground as he pulled me closer to him, lifting me onto his lap. I felt his arms around my waist, his strong hands clutching at my hips, pressing against my back. I pulled back, gasping, to look into his face. His lips were swollen, blue eyes shining as he gazed at me, breathless. As I met his eyes, an understanding passed between us, going beyond words. I knew he felt it too.

His hand lifted to brush through my unruly hair before resting against my flushed cheek. I licked my lips, my heart fluttering in my chest. Then he made a low sound in the back of his throat, somewhere between a grunt and a growl, and suddenly his lips were on mine again, warm and soft and perfect. He kissed me slowly, deliberately, his tongue moving sensuously against my own. I felt drunk on the taste of him, overwhelmed by the unbelievable feeling of being so close to him.

I'm not sure how long we stayed that way, arms wrapped around each other as our lips explored this new territory. I seemed to have lost all track of time. Eventually we pulled apart, breathing heavily as we looked at each other with flushed faces and sparkling eyes.

"Have I ever told you how bloody brilliant you are?" he asked hoarsely, kissing my nose before grinning down at me.

I laughed. "Maybe once or twice," I said, beaming at him.

His expression mirrored my own as I finally slid off his lap, scooting in next to him as he grasped my hand, entwining his fingers with mine.

I felt suddenly ravenous. Looking around, I noted the mess we'd made of our picnic. Pulling out my wand, I muttered a few words, cleaning up the spilled juice, smoothing out the blanket and setting the food back to rights.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"Starving," he said.

We set to, a comfortable silence falling between us. Goofy smiles were plastered on each of our faces as we ate, sneaking looks at one another intermittently. I knew we probably looked ridiculous but I didn't care. Overflowing with happiness, nothing mattered to me in that moment except that I was there with my favorite person in the world and that he shared my feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: So, this story has taken on a mind of its own. I'm thinking of renaming it, An Excuse to Have Ron and Hermione Make Out, but that seems a little long. Anyway, I will probably do one more chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

I finished eating and leaned back on my arms, smiling to myself as Ron continued to work his way through the contents of the picnic basket. Sighing contentedly, I looked out over the lake and let my mind drift. Watching the small waves lap against the shore, I suddenly had an idea. Normally, I would hesitate at such a plan, but today I felt free, like I could do anything. I sat up, turning to Ron, and said, "Let's go swimming."

He paused midbite, twisting to look at me, then slowly resumed chewing as he set down his plate. He swallowed, looking thoughtful as he said finally, "Aren't you supposed to wait like half an hour after eating?"

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, giving him a look. "Since when do you care about rules?" I asked.

He grinned. "Fair enough," he said.

Rising to his feet, he leaned down to offer me his hand. I took it, our bodies brushing slightly as I stood up. _When did he get so tall?_ I thought, blushing as I looked up at him.

I turned away abruptly, keeping hold of his hand as I pulled him towards the water. When we got to the shore, I paused, suddenly feeling awkward as I looked over at him. Ron glanced at me briefly before looking away again. _It's now or never, Granger,_ I told myself.

Kicking off my shoes, I placed them neatly above the shore on dry land. I then pulled off my socks, folding them, and stuffed them into my shoes, watching Ron out of the corner of my eye. He followed suit, removing his shoes and socks, tossing them into the grass haphazardly before reaching for the hem of his shirt. I realized I was staring and turned my face away as he pulled the shirt over his head. Focusing my gaze resolutely out over the water, I pulled my own shirt up and off, followed by my pants, moving quickly before I lost my nerve. I chanced a peek at Ron. He was gaping at me with a glazed look in his eye, his mouth half open, ears a bright red now while his shirt hung forgotten in his hand.

I felt my face turn hot under his gaze. "Ready?" I asked him.

The sound of my voice seemed to shake him from his reverie. "Oh – er, yeah – just about," he muttered. Fumbling with his belt, he undid his pants, pulling them off and throwing them into a pile with the rest of his clothing. I tried not to stare at his lean, muscular form as he stood in his maroon boxer shorts, running a hand through his hair as his eyes darted between me and the water.

Stepping onto the shore, I took a few steps toward the lake, feeling the sand squish between my toes as the waves lapped around my ankles. Glancing back over my shoulder, I saw Ron begin to follow as I walked farther into the water. When it was about chest deep, I sunk my body lower, tilting my head back to wet my hair. Ron suddenly dove, splashing into the lake, and I turned my head away to avoid the droplets that went flying. I was watching the surface of the water, waiting for him to resurface when I felt something tug at my ankle. Startled, I jerked my foot up, my face plunging into the water as my body dipped down. Spluttering, I stood back up as Ron reappeared, grinning.

"Very funny," I said, trying to look stern as I fought a smile.

"It was an accident," he said, still grinning as he flung himself backwards, halfway floating with his arms outstretched.

I gave up the struggle and let the grin take over my face, laughing as I splashed at him before diving under the water to swim farther out into the lake. Emerging, I rubbed the water from my eyes, kicking my feet to stay afloat as I looked around for Ron. This time I was prepared as I watched the water rippling, giving away his position. I took a deep breath before diving under the waves, feeling his hand just graze my leg as I swam quickly away.

Opening my eyes, I peered through the murky water to where Ron was now standing and circled back towards him. As I drew near, I reached out, only to feel my arms grasped as I was pulled above the surface of the lake. Gasping, I shook the water off my face and looked up at Ron. His eyes twinkled, a self-satisfied smile on his face.

"Got you," he said as he pulled me to him. I felt myself blush, not really minding that I'd lost our little game.

Noticing that he was standing quite easily, I dipped my toe down in search of a purchase, but found I wasn't quite tall enough to reach. Ron's hands slid down to grasp my waist, holding me up as I placed my hands on his shoulders to steady myself. I felt my body brush against his momentarily, the waves causing us to sway slightly. My breath sped up, goosebumps breaking out across my skin as I became conscious of our close proximity. Ron seemed to have noticed it also. His expression sobered, the grin sliding off his face as his eyes darkened. I watched beads of water drip from his hair, over his forehead and cheeks, sliding down his jaw to drop onto bare shoulders. Reaching up, I smoothed his damp hair back from his forehead.

He swallowed, his hands tightening on my waist as he licked his lips. A soft breeze swept by, creating ripples on the surface of the water, the air cool against my wet skin. I shivered. He pulled me closer to him, my body pressed to his, bare skin against bare skin, warming me even as the wind chilled me. My teeth began to chatter and I clenched my jaw tightly, willing my body to calm down, but the tremor wouldn't cease, reverberating throughout my entire body in anticipation.

"Are you cold?" he asked me, and I thought of our first kiss, flying high above the ground just a short time ago. It felt like we were still up there – flying – like we had never come down.

"No," I said, and the tremor went through my voice as well, though I tried hard to keep it steady.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked in a low tone, his voice sounding deeper than usual.

I thought it strange that he should ask, considering how many times that morning he had done exactly that. But, as his intense blue eyes bored into mine, I found that all I could do was nod, a pressure building in me like a storm rolling in. His head dipped towards me and I held my breath as his mouth came closer to mine. And then the storm broke inside of me, a thousand waves crashing against a rocky shore as his lips met mine.

I pressed my mouth to his eagerly, my arms wrapping around his shoulders, fingers digging into his back as I grasped him closer to me. His tongue teased my bottom lip before sliding over my teeth, delving into my mouth as it swirled against my own. His hands moved from my waist to my back, pressing my hips into his as one hand slid up to cup the back of my head, the other pausing before slowly sliding lower. I moaned into his mouth, the sound escaping my throat involuntarily as I lost myself in his touch, his taste, the feel of his lips against mine. I heard similar noises issuing from his own throat as I pressed my body more firmly into his, needing to feel closer, my hands threading into his damp hair. Then, as he pulled his mouth away, gasping, I realized that my legs had wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Bloody hell, woman," he groaned, his hands clutching my hips.

My pulse was racing as I struggled to catch my breath, a small smile tugging at the corner of my mouth as I looked up at him.

"Language, Ronald," I teased.

"I think you're trying to murder me," he said with a breathy laugh.

"Sorry," I said insincerely. Instead of pulling away, however, I shifted nearer, feeling his hardness press against me as my body settled closer to his.

"Hermione," he said, his voice catching on the word as he closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against mine.

I bit my lip, a warmth tingling through my body as I looked at him, blinking, his face so close to mine, before letting my eyes fall closed as well.

After a moment, I felt his lips grazing mine. He kissed me softly this time, slowly, his mouth warm and gentle as it moved sensually against my own. I let out a noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan, feeling an ache rising up inside of me, before I finally pulled away, gasping in air.

"Ron," I said, and the tremor was back in my voice. I cleared my throat, taking a deep breath as I moved my hands to his chest. I could feel his heart pounding against my fingertips, keeping time with my own. I let my legs fall from his waist, floating down beneath me once more, his hands on my hips still holding me, suspended in the water.

"We should – probably…" I said, trying to form my thoughts into some coherent words.

"Cool down?" he asked with a crooked grin.

I smiled. "Yeah," I said.

He blew out a breath, running a hand through his hair as he released his grip on me. I floated back a few feet, trailing my arms through the water and trying to still my rapidly beating heart.

Ron dipped his head underneath the water, shaking drops from his hair as he resurfaced. I plunged underneath the waves, swimming out into the center of the lake, loving the feel of the cool water flowing past me as I swam. As I came up for air, I looked over just in time to see Ron disappearing beneath the surface of the lake. I leaned back, letting my body float, arms outstretched as the waves gently rocked me. I felt the bright summer sun pouring down on my skin and closed my eyes, sighing as I soaked in its warmth.

Suddenly, I felt a tickle as a soft rush of bubbles arose from somewhere beneath me. Laughter welled up inside of me, spilling from my mouth as Ron emerged at my side.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's a game we used to play when we were kids," Ron said, grinning. Then he took a deep breath and dove back underneath the water. Once again, I couldn't suppress my laughter as another wave of bubbles tickled my skin.

I was still laughing as Ron re-emerged from beneath the waves.

"I love your laugh, Hermione," he said, still grinning at me.

A pocket of warmth formed in my belly at his words, spreading to my chest and rising up through me to emerge from my throat in another wave of laughter. Ron joined in this time and I felt like a madwoman as we laughed until my cheeks hurt, not even knowing the reason why.

When the laughter finally subsided, I looked up at Ron, his cheeks flushed red, eyes bright and shining and I thought, "I love you." I realized I had inadvertently spoken my thought out loud, however, as Ron's face split into a wide grin.

My cheeks were burning as I blurted out, "Race you to the shore!" And, diving underwater, I swam quickly away.

When I came up for air I heard a loud cry and looked back to see Ron standing still, his head down as he bent over the water. Suddenly worried, I swam back to him, placing my hand on his shoulder as I asked urgently, "Are you okay?"

I bent my head toward him as he whispered slowly, "Stomach…cramp." Then his head shot up and he grinned, plunging into the water as he took off swimming towards the shore.

"Ronald Weasley, you cheat!" I called after him, swimming fast to catch up.

He made it to the shore before me and was still laughing when I finally caught up to him. I marched up onto the grass, hands on my hips as I said, "Cheaters forfeit. You still lost."

"That wasn't cheating," he said smugly, "It was a tactical maneuver."

I crossed my arms, scowling up at him.

"Don't worry," he said with a crooked smile, "I'll make it up to you."

Then he grasped me by the waist and I had to laugh as he spun me around before dropping me back on my feet and planting a kiss on my mouth.

"Forgive me?" he asked, flashing me his most charming smile.

I tried to smooth my face back into a stern expression as I said, "I'll think about it."

He smiled, pleased as though I had answered in the affirmative. Then we began gathering our clothes and putting them on again, the fabric clinging to my wet skin as I redressed. I picked up my wand and, waving it, muttered a charm, instantly feeling the water evaporate from my skin as my clothes turned warm and dry.

"Go on, then," Ron said, holding his arms out at his side as he turned towards me. I looked him over, taking in the way his shirt clung to his torso, outlining his muscles, his damp hair sticking to his forehead as water dripped from the ends, and I almost didn't want to perform the spell for him. However, I aimed my wand at him anyway, hesitating only slightly before I waved it, speaking the words for the charm.

"You sure do know a lot of useful spells," he said, running his hand through his now dry hair.

"You would know them too if you paid any attention in class," I said pointedly.

"Why should I bother when I've got you for that?" he asked with a grin.

I sighed, exasperated. "Oh, Ronald, _honestly."_

He stepped towards me, placing his hands on my arms as he closed the gap between us. "You're just so much better at all that stuff than I am," he said in a wheedling tone of voice.

I crossed my arms, glaring up at him. "I know what you're doing," I said.

"Can I help it if I'm not as brilliant and talented as you are?" he asked, rubbing his palms from my shoulders to my elbows.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head as I turned my face away, the corner of my mouth turning up involuntarily at his flattery.

He leaned in then, placing a kiss on my neck, and the smile took over my face completely. I sighed as I tilted my head back, frustrated with myself for caving as he placed another kiss against my neck. _Does he have to be so damn cute?_

"This argument isn't over," I murmured, closing my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me, his lips grazing the skin below my ear. But, as his tongue swept against my earlobe, I honestly couldn't even remember what we had been talking about.

"Mmhmm," he mumbled, the sound of his voice in my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

Just then I heard the low rumble of thunder in the distance. As I opened my eyes, peering up at the sky, I noted the dark, heavy clouds on the horizon.

"Ron," I said, trying to get his attention.

"Mmhmm," he mumbled again, his mouth continuing to work at my neck.

I took a shaky breath, placing my hands on his shoulders as I pulled away. "Ron," I said again as he blinked at me with a slightly dazed look in his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There's a storm coming," I said, gesturing at the sky as another low rumble of thunder vibrated through the air.

Ron looked up at the clouds, then back at me. Licking his lips, his eyes focused on my face, and for a moment, I thought he was about to argue. But then he just sighed, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck as he said, "I guess we'd better go, then."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Ok, I lied. This story just does not want to end. Probably have a couple more chapters after this. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)_

* * *

The wind began to pick up as we gathered our things. Folding the blanket, we packed it along with the remnants of our picnic into the basket. I held onto it as Ron picked up the broom, but he took the basket from my hands, saying, "Leave it. I'll come back for it later." Then he walked over and stashed it beneath a tree before returning to where I stood.

"Ready?" he asked, holding out the broom.

I nodded as I took it from him, my throat suddenly dry.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said as I mounted the broom, my hands a bit shaky.

Ron put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him, my face hot. "I'm sorry," he said, "for – you know – sort of dragging you into this."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "Ron, it's not like you forced me."

"I kind of did," he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "As though you could," I retorted.

He grinned at this. "Yeah, I reckon you're probably right," he said with a chuckle.

There was a pause, and then he continued, "I know flying isn't really your thing, Hermione, but…I'm glad you decided to come, in any case."

His face flushed as I looked up at him and said quietly, "I'm glad I did, too."

"Besides," I added, blushing slightly, "I – I had a good time today…"

A smile stretched across Ron's face as he said, "So did I."

A strong gust of wind swept suddenly past us then, throwing my hair over my shoulder as a crack of thunder boomed once more, considerably louder than the last time. Looking up, I noticed the dark clouds looming in much closer than before.

"We'd better get going," I said.

Ron mounted the broom behind me and kicked off the ground. As we took off, rising into the air, my body slid back, settling comfortably against his. I watched the world drop away below us, growing ever smaller until we were soaring as high as the clouds, leaving the storm behind us. I leaned back against his chest as my eyes roamed over the landscape, his warm arm wrapping around my waist as his chin dropped onto my shoulder.

I smiled, tilting my head back towards him, my mouth against his ear as I said, "You know, flying really isn't so bad, after all."

I felt his low laughter vibrating through my body as his chest pressed against my back. "Is that so?" he asked, nuzzling his face into my neck.

I nodded, sighing as he dropped a kiss onto my shoulder. "I could get used to this," I murmured.

I relaxed into him as we flew back the way we'd come. I hardly noticed the scenery this time, it all seemed distant and blurred to me somehow. It was as if we were in our own little world up there in the sky, just the two of us, far away from everything and everyone else. I felt safe in his arms. My fears having abated, I wanted that flight to last forever.

Of course, all good things come to an end. Eventually, I noticed us approaching populated areas and I realized we would have to do something to avoid being seen, the vanishing charm having long since worn off. I reached for the wand in my back pocket, noticing Ron's sharp intake of breath as I did so.

I felt my face grow warm as I blurted out an apology, "Sorry – I was just – erm, I needed my wand."

"Er, no, that's – ah, n-no problem," he stammered, clearing his throat before asking, "What do you need it for?"

Rather than explain, I simply twirled the wand in my hand, waving it around the both of us as I spoke the incantation. Looking down, I noticed our bodies immediately taking on the color of the sky around us. Satisfied, I slid my wand carefully into my back pocket once again.

"Blimey, Hermione!" was Ron's startled response. "You can perform a Disillusionment Charm?" he asked, sounding impressed.

I was glad he couldn't see the color of my cheeks as my face turned positively hot at the mixture of surprise and admiration in his voice. "Well…" I said slowly, "I've never tried it before, but I read all about it in Achievements in Charming."

Ron snorted. "Of course, you did." He paused for a beat, then continued as something seemed to dawn on him, "Hang on a minute, if you knew how to do that this whole time, then what were you going on about before?"

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously, pretending not to understand the question.

"You know," Ron persisted, pitching his voice high as he mimicked my earlier words, " _We'll be breaking a hundred wizarding laws, Ronald, anyone could see us!"_

I swatted at him. "Oh, shut up," I said, grasping the broom tightly as I stretched forward, leaning away from Ron. "That doesn't even sound anything like me," I added, my voice sounding a bit petulant even to my ears.

"Sure, it does," Ron said, and I could practically hear the grin in his voice as he continued smugly, "That was a spot-on impression, that was."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes but deciding not to dignify this with a reply.

Ron only responded by pulling me back against him, however, his arm tightening around my waist as he pressed his mouth to my ear. "Go on, Hermione, admit it," he said, and I shuddered, his low voice in my ear doing strange things to my body. I shifted uncomfortably at this power he seemed to hold over me, both resisting it and yet, at the same time, craving more of it.

"Admit what?" I snapped, my voice coming out clipped and irritable.

He pressed closer to me, his lips softly brushing against my ear as he spoke slowly, drawing out the words, "Admit I was right…"

I cleared my throat, pressing my eyes shut. I was never more grateful to be invisible than at that moment, as the deep rumble of his voice vibrated against my eardrum, flooding my body with a tingling warmth.

"About?" I asked, a little breathlessly.

 _Does he know what he's doing to me?_ I wondered, noting the hint of triumph in his voice as he declared, "Those were just excuses not to go flying. You _were_ scared."

It seemed pointless to deny it now, and as my brain didn't seem to be functioning properly, anyhow, I probably couldn't have thought of an argument if I tried.

"Alright," I said, "I was scared. So, what?"

"So…" he said, prompting me.

I remained silent, knowing what he wanted, but refusing to give it to him.

"Come on, Hermione…" he said, a pleading tone in his voice.

I laughed. "Okay, fine," I said finally, "So, you were right."

He let out a loud whoop, thankfully directing the sound away from my eardrum. I laughed again, shushing him as I said, "Quiet, Ronald, what if someone hears you?"

"Eh, they'll probably just think it's a bird," he said easily.

"A very loud, obnoxious, overgrown bird," I retorted.

"I think you meant to say witty, charming, and sickeningly handsome," he countered.

"Well, you've got the sickening part right, at least," I said, grinning.

Ron chuckled, leaning in to place a kiss on my cheek as he said, "You love it."

I smiled to myself as I leaned back against him. "Perhaps," I said.

His arm wrapped snugly around me, chin dropping back onto my shoulder once again. We passed the rest of the flight in a comfortable silence. Too soon, I saw my neighborhood coming into view.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks for all the feedback! Here's the next installment. Only one chapter to go. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think._

* * *

Ron sat up straighter as we drew closer to home, placing both hands on the broom as he brought us in lower, preparing for a landing. When we got to my house he circled us over it once before landing us softly onto the grass in the backyard.

After we dismounted, I glanced around briefly before pulling out my wand and muttering the counter-spell, " _Finite Incantatem."_

I watched as Ron transformed from his textured, bark colored appearance as he leaned up against the tree in my backyard, to his usual red-haired, freckle-faced self once again. I couldn't keep the goofy smile from my face as I looked up at him. He reached out and grasped a lock of my hair, twirling it around his fingers with a smile that mirrored my own.

My arms reached out, hanging uncertainly, suspended for a moment in the space between us. Then my hands closed the distance, lightly tugging at the material of his shirt, straightening and smoothing it out before falling back to my sides again.

After a minute, Ron cleared his throat, releasing my hair as he dug his hands into his pockets. "Well, I guess I should probably…go," he said, his voice rising on the last syllable, a question in his eyes.

I wet my lips, twisting my hands together as I looked up at him. "You could…come inside…" I said hesitatingly, then added in a rush, "if you want."

"Yeah?" Ron asked quietly, his eyes never leaving mine.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Ron swallowed, one hand reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. "Okay, I guess I could – yeah…" he said, the words tumbling quickly from his mouth.

I crossed my arms, the right side of my mouth lifting in a kind of nervous half smile. Then his hands were on my hips, fingers threading through belt loops, gently tugging me forward. I let myself be pulled to him, his body pressing against mine as his warm hands ran up my sides, long fingers tracing the curve of my waist before settling onto my hips once more. I folded my arms against his torso, palms flat against his chest. Looking up at him, I watched as his head dipped down, fringe falling across his forehead as he leaned in towards me.

Then my eyes were closing and I lost myself in the sweet, soft feeling of his lips against mine. _I will never get tired of this,_ I thought. I slid one hand up to the back of his head, fingers threading into his hair as I pulled him down towards me, while I rested my other hand against the side of his face, my palm cupping his cheek. I ran my thumb over his skin, my mouth pressing more firmly, insistently against his. He responded in kind, fingers digging into my hips as his strong hands tightened their grasp. I felt an ache in my chest, a hunger for him that wouldn't abate even as I drowned myself in his kisses. I just wanted him, wanted more of him, all of him.

I felt the pressure of his warm palm against the small of my back as it slid up from my hip, pressing me to him. Then I was suddenly wrapped in his embrace, his strong arms circling my waist, lifting me off my feet as he groaned into my mouth. I clung to him, my mouth pulling away momentarily to form the word, "Ron," in a desperate, breathy tone. He grunted in response, spinning me around and pinning me against the trunk of the tree, my legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as his tongue explored my mouth.

Ron's hands gripped my thighs, hoisting me up higher as his hips pressed me into the rough bark of the tree. I felt his hand slide up over my thigh, pausing at my hip before slipping beneath the hem of my shirt, my heartbeat racing as his fingers grazed my skin. I felt a warmth spread through me at his touch, his strong hand gently caressing my stomach, moving up over my waist before hesitating at my ribcage, his warm palm pressed against my skin. I moaned into his mouth as his thumb slowly traced the curve of my breast.

I pulled back momentarily, gasping in air, my palms resting on either side of his face as Ron looked up at me through half-lidded eyes, his lips slightly parted. I felt my heart flip over in my chest as I looked down at him. I bit my lip, pressing my forehead against his as his hand slid over me, his palm cupping my breast, kneading gently. My skin tingled as his long fingers ran along the edge of my bra, his thumb rubbing circles over the light cotton material. I captured his mouth with mine once more, feeling the vibration of his low moan against my lips, the sound causing me to wrap my legs more tightly around his waist as he pressed his hips firmly into mine.

The sound of a car door slamming startled me, the noise sounding jarring and out of place to my ears. Suddenly, I remembered where we were as I broke away from him, heart thudding in my chest, my lungs heaving as I struggled to catch my breath. Ron's hand slid back down to my hip as he looked up at me questioningly.

Straining my ears, I thought I could hear voices. I looked up to the sky, the angle of the sun, trying to determine what time it was. The voices grew louder and I recognized the tones of my mother and father. Then I heard the slam of the front door closing as my parents entered the house.

I swore under my breath.

Ron's eyes widened. "Hermione!" he exclaimed.

I bit my lip, my face turning red as he looked at me in astonishment.

"I didn't know you had it in you," he said, sounding impressed, a teasing smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, be quiet and let me down," I muttered, embarrassed by my outburst.

Ron obeyed, stepping back as I slid my legs from his waist, dropping my feet onto to the ground.

"That was my parents," I told him, slipping my hand into his and pulling him farther from the house. "I guess it's later than I thought."

His face fell, and I couldn't help being pleased at the disappointment I read in his features. "Oh," he said slowly, "I guess…I'd better go, then…yeah?"

"I suppose," I said, my hands clutching at his shirt in contradiction of my words.

"I mean, at least…I'll be seeing you next week, right?" he asked, a note of uncertainty in his voice as though I might have changed my plans.

"Of course," I said.

I felt my spirits lift as I recalled the upcoming visit, my thoughts turning to the stretch of long summer days ahead that I'd be spending at the Burrow…with Ron. I blushed as I thought of all the ways in which we could occupy our time. Ron's thoughts seemed to be running along the same lines as he looked down at me, his eyes darkening as they locked with mine. He brought a hand up, fingers curled, his knuckles brushing gently against my cheek.

" _Hermione?"_ I heard the faint call of my name as my parents searched the house for me. I felt a bit guilty for ignoring them as I pulled Ron to the corner of the yard farthest from the house, shielding us behind some shrubbery near the fence. I prayed they didn't check outside for me. Not yet.

Ron's teeth flashed in a wide grin, his eyes twinkling as he said, "Hermione Granger, are you hiding from your parents?"

I gave him a pointed look, hands on my hips as I said, "I'm not hiding, I'm just…" I trailed off, struggling to find the right word.

"Hiding?" Ron supplied.

I glared at him. "I just don't want to go in yet, okay?" I said crossly.

"That's okay," he said, his grin softening into a mischievous smile. The corner of his mouth quirked as he took a step toward me, my back pressing into the wooden slats of the tall fence as he moved into my space. I held my breath, a blush creeping up my neck as he leaned his head slowly down, placing his mouth close to my ear as he whispered, "I kind of like sneaking around with you."

A shiver went down my spine at his words, my eyes briefly fluttering closed as his lips brushed against my ear. I swallowed as he leaned back, a smug look on his face as his mouth stretched into a wide grin once more. I was torn between wanting to smack him and wanting to snog him. But, before I could decide which to do, I heard the backdoor creak open.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N:_ _Alright guys, here is the final chapter._ _This story really got away from me. Ron and Hermione just wouldn't behave lol. Thanks for sticking with it those of you who got this far. Be sure to let me know what you think :) Thanks for reading!_

* * *

"Hermione?" my father called.

I bit my lip, my mind racing through my options as footsteps approached. Abruptly, I grabbed Ron's arm, pulling him down with me as I crouched onto the ground. Whipping out my wand, I quickly whispered the incantation for the Disillusionment Charm once again, effectively camouflaging us.

"She must have gone out," I heard my father call to my mother after a moment.

"She didn't leave a note," was my mother's response from the doorway.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon, honey, don't worry. She's probably just taken a walk down to the library." I held my breath as the footsteps retreated.

"You're probably right," I heard my mother say before the door closed behind them.

" _Finite,"_ I whispered, Ron's laughing face reappearing before me.

"It isn't funny," I said, guilt swirling in my stomach. "I shouldn't have lied to them."

"You didn't lie to them, Hermione," Ron said reasonably, "You didn't say anything."

"Well, it feels like a lie," I insisted.

I looked back toward the house, anxiety gnawing at me as I wondered how I came to be in this situation – crouching behind the shrubbery with a boy in my own backyard, while my parents thought I was at the library.

I was distracted from my thoughts as Ron's thumb tapped the space between my eyes, smoothing out the wrinkle there as it ran over my forehead. I looked over in time to catch the lopsided smile on his face as he said, "You're cute when you worry, you know."

I was thrown by his words, my parents completely forgotten as I felt a blush creep over my face. I slid my eyes away from him, unable to meet his gaze. My mind went blank as I tried to think of something to say, my mouth opening, then closing again.

I felt his fingers curve over my cheek and lifted my eyes to meet his. "You're cute when you're speechless, too," he said, grinning.

Then his mouth was on mine, rendering words unnecessary. My eyes closed as I let my lips speak for me. I found myself swept away in the moment, unaware of my surroundings or the passage of time. My consciousness was a jumble of fragmented parts; a tangle of limbs, warm lips, heartbeats thumping, hands exploring, faint moans, bodies shifting, and soft, gasping breaths. I was awash in a sea of new and novel sensation, buoyed up by waves of bliss and longing and exhilaration.

When I finally resurfaced, opening my eyes, I found I was lying on the ground, soft grass beneath my back, the light growing dimmer as the late afternoon stretched into evening. I looked up into Ron's deep, blue eyes as he hovered over me, my hands resting on his shoulders, knees bent, thighs pressed against his hips. His arms were wrapped around me, his elbow propping him up as one hand rested underneath my head, the other roaming beneath my shirt. I ran my hands across his shoulders, down his arms, and back up again. He lowered his head into the crook of my neck, his lips brushing against my skin, voice breaking on the word as he moaned, "'Mione."

I felt the breath leave my lungs in a whoosh of air, my back arching itself toward him in a seeming disconnect from my brain. I threaded my fingers into his hair as he kissed his way across my throat to the other side of my neck, his nose brushing against my ear, fingers resting in the curve of my waist. He sighed, his breath hot against my skin. With his mouth pressed to my throat, I felt, rather than heard his words, as he mumbled, "I want you."

I bit my lip as a surge of longing reverberated throughout my body at his words, a low, inarticulate sound catching in the back of my throat. I drew in a sharp breath as Ron lifted his head, the desire evident in his bright, blue eyes. I reached up and held his face in my hands. He leaned in, kissing me slowly, deeply, before pulling away to look at me again. My breath came in shallow bursts, my heart beating an erratic rhythm inside my chest as he gazed down at me.

I opened my mouth, the words seeming to move through me as I whispered, almost inaudibly, "I want you, too."

A soft breeze swept past, ruffling his hair. I ran my thumb over his bottom lip. His eyes floated closed, opened again. I bit my lip, released my hands from his face to cover my own and took a deep breath, sighing it out as I closed my eyes.

"Ron," I said from beneath my palms.

He lifted his body up, separating from me slightly. Then I felt the gentle pressure of his lips against my hands as he kissed each finger covering my eyes.

I slid my hands down to look up at him, curling them beneath my chin. He rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow, his head resting in the palm of his hand as he lay in the grass beside me. I turned my body to face him. He gently traced a finger across my forehead and down the curve of my cheek before placing a soft kiss on the tip of my nose.

I took his hand, holding it in both of mine as I brought it to my lips, placing a kiss against his fingers before clutching it to my heart.

He blew out a breath. "Blimey, Hermione…" he murmured, "you drive me mental."

I smiled at him. "That's nothing new," I teased.

He let out a soft laugh as he sat up, pulling me up with him. He leaned his back against the fence, knees bent as his feet rested on the ground. I slid in next to him, resting my back against the wooden boards as I dropped my head onto his shoulder. His arm wove under my own as he captured my hand in his, threading his fingers through mine. I sighed, scooting my body in closer to his. He dropped a kiss onto the top of my head.

"I don't want you to go," the words left my mouth before I realized what I was saying. I pressed my lips together as though to prevent more words from slipping out.

His hand gripped mine more tightly, his head leaning against mine as he said quietly, "I wish I didn't have to."

After a moment, I sighed, disentangling our hands as I lifted my head from his shoulder. As he looked over at me, I placed a brief kiss against his lips before pulling myself to my feet. I offered him a hand, helping him to stand as I said, "You should probably get going before it gets dark."

"Yeah," he said, pausing as he looked down at me. "I s'pose so."

Noticing the fading light in the sky, I was suddenly concerned about his long flight home. "You'll be okay, won't you," I asked, "flying at night?"

"'Course," Ron said with a crooked smile, "Done it loads of times."

"Hmm, well…" I said, "if you say so."

"Don't worry about it," Ron said as he pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me, his chin resting on the top of my head. I slid my arms around his waist, my cheek pressed to his chest.

"I'll miss you," I said, muffling my words in his shirt. Though the sentiment was true, I felt a bit silly for saying it out loud.

"I reckon I miss you already," he said with a laugh.

I smiled, a warm rush of pleasure flowing through me at his words. "It's going to be a very long week," I told him.

"I know," he said, pulling away, "but I'm really glad you're spending the rest of the summer at the Burrow."

"Me too," I said, laughing as I added, "Maybe we can go flying again."

Ron grinned. "Definitely," he said. "I'll send you an owl, okay? Let you know what time Dad'll be setting up the Floo so we can come pick you up."

"Okay," I said.

The silence stretched between us as we looked at each other, neither of us wanting to say goodbye.

Finally, I turned away. "Where's your broom?" I asked, my eyes searching the ground.

"Er," said Ron, "I must have dropped it over by that tree."

I found it lying on the grass where he said it would be and picked it up, turning to hand it to him. His fingers brushed mine as he took it from me, eyes warm in the dim light.

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against my lips, his hand curling around the nape of my neck. As he broke away, I pressed my fingers to his lips, his mouth curving into a smile beneath them.

Then, I withdrew my wand from my pocket, casting the charm for him once more to camouflage him for his flight.

"Thanks," he said.

I watched the faint outline of his near-invisible body as he mounted the broom.

"Be safe, okay?" I said, stepping back as he prepared to take off. "I'll see you next week."

"Yeah…next week," he said, his hand reaching out to brush against my cheek. "See you, Hermione."

Then he kicked off the ground, rising into the air. After a moment, I heard him shout from above, "Love you!"

"Ron!" I whispered urgently, afraid someone would hear, "Hush!" But, he had already flown away.

I felt a warm smile spread over my face. Pressing my fingertips to my lips as I slowly walked back toward the house, I thought, _It's going to be a good summer._


End file.
